When Danny startes sleeptalking
by jeanette9a
Summary: Danny has picked up a new habbit of sleep talking. And he is now making people laugh with his mumbelings. 20 chapter of randomness. and i'm thinking of staring something new now.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I know I'm wining but after all this mess; I have to stay over at Vlad's for the weekend!

As if the mess with the sleep walking / talking wasn't bad enough.

But no dad insisted that we should go spend some quality time with Vlad. Well at least I got that youtube site down and erased every copy of the movie I found.

Well at least the episode with Technus in the computer wasn't all bad, at least I learned something I could do.

If I only could erase the memories, of all the people who saw that film of me.

I hope Vlad didn't see it that would be horrible!

Suddenly the RV pulls up in Vlad's drive way….

Well time to go face my own doom….

**Vlad's P.O.V:**

I look out the window and see the fat oaf driving his monstrosity of a car. I still can't believe, he still hasn't crashed in to anything!

They all step out of the car. I can see my lovely Madeline step out as beautiful as ever. I see the little badger step out looking nervous and jasmine with a glint in her eye like she has an idea. But what she is thinking of I have no idea, maybe that is what Daniel is nervous about, well I need to be careful than.

I greet them and bring them in. I smile warmly at Maddie and she returns it, though a little hesitant. Jasmine just smirks at me and I give her a little glare back. Daniel stomps past me giving me a death glare witch I return. But suddenly I hear the oaf say V-man! And then all the air in my lungs are pressed out.

**Jazz's P.O.V:**

I walk past Vlad; I just got a fun idea. And it involves extra strong earplugs and other random stuff. I better start finding the stuff, it's getting late and my plan will soon take action, I just need to wait for Danny to fall asleep. I bet Vlad would have a really weird night. Giggle.

**Vlad's P.O.V:**

I woke up at around midnight hearing some sounds. I turn in to my ghost form and turn invisible to see what is going on.

I see Daniel walking slowly down the hallway, is he snooping around so late at night?

Then I see a lot of things around in the hallway, I wonder did the little badger bring them, but why?

Suddenly he speaks, but he doesn't turn around: "What rhymes with apples? Not orange, but banapples."

I think to myself what is he talking about? I pic up two random objects. And then he speaks again, still walking slowly and not yet facing me." Mustaches screw on the other way."

"What?" I say.

He only replies: "That rubber ducky isn't mine."

"Rubber ducky? "

He says:" Not even if... Chuck Norris got a pet platypus."

He suddenly walks through a wall. What is up with that boy, could he be sleep walking and talking?

I phase through the wall hearing him speak again: "Waffles will take over the world and I despise you, toast."

I must admit I have no idea what he is thinking but I must admit the boy sure has a weird mind.

Daniel walks over to a computer chair spinning it around and around saying: lollipops make the world go round and around and around….

What is wrong pie face, you smell like curly fries."

I let out a little laugh; the little badger sure says weird stuff.

He suddenly says:" That lamp tastes like redvines… and size 10 boots. But Skulker's head is full of noodles".

I laugh even harder, Daniel is right Skulker is a noodle head.

He is even better than a comedian! I can't believe he hasn't awakened yet, I mean, I'm nearly at the floor because of all that laughing.

Danny says: "No Ember, Your laundry had too many… carrots. And Technus, That monkey stole my trash can."

I clutch my side it hurt so badly, I can't stop the laughter.

Danny: "No Jazz flying rabbit ninjas don't have bus passes. Tucker I'm telling you the Icebreakers are having mood swings."

What in the world is this child dreaming?

Danny: "Pariah has evil plot bunnies in his pants and Yes, I'm a natural pencil."

I'm on the floor I can't believe this!

Danny: "Lava lamps are pickleberries… pickleberry fishsticks… Pineapples are Dinosaurs. Desiree, its happening! Porcupines hate bowls of chili."

I can feel myself losing my ghost form; I can't take all this laughter.

Danny:" Bananas are evil porcupines. Skittles are the path to enlightenment, but No, Vlad, don't eat that frootloop, it's called cannibalism."

He called me a frootloop, but I can hardly move, did he just defeat me with laughter?

Danny:" Sam why are you wearing a marshmallow on your head, it smells like pumpkin barf. No, there are toads in the toaster don't eat that Mr. Lancer. Walker, the socks in the dryer are eating the rules, they are eating all the flamingo rules."

Danny walks away, saying one last thing: "the vultures are in the microwave, don't put soya sauce on them."

**End…**

**This is a one shot; I did this for ColorLikeWhoa's challenge in Danny Sleeptalks?**

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next night Vlad's P.O.V:**

I find the little badger roaming around my mansion again.

I wonder, what is he up to this time?

Danny: "Front apple don't crash the car."

I snicker a little, so he is sleep walking/ talking again.

Danny: "No, I say the spaghetti goes the other way."

I shake my head it so amusing.

Danny: "No I'm telling you that missile turned in to a wail, Skulker.

Dora, I don't get why you want me to wear size ten glass shoes to meet a rabbit."

I feel like I'm going to burst out in roaring laughter any second now.

Daniel picks up a pen and points it at me.

Danny: "I don't care if Santa is wearing a yellow suit with purple polka dots, that green poky is still mine!"

I start to laugh.

He suddenly exclaims: "No Desiree I didn't wish for every star to turn in to an air plane!

Who poked the observers with a granola bar?"

I feel my eyes water, the Observers being poked with granola bars, hilarious.

Danny:" I'm telling you the mushrooms are sick, they have pimples!

No it's a freaking pink flying elephant, not the lost sock from the dryer!"

I rap both arms around my stomach it hurts so badly, where in the world does he get all this material from?

Danny: "No, I didn't crash the room, the popcorn attacked me!

Skulker, tell me where the crocodile snicker doodles and the rainbow pony is or I'm forced to hit you with a wet noodle!"

I laugh even harder as I imagine Daniel doing that to Skulker.

Danny:" Who put potatoes in the toilet and why is there a gigantic cat in the fridge?

The moon tastes like vanilla and dry chilly…. Does someone have a spoon of macaroni?"

The little badger suddenly waves his hand over his head and says:

"Who planted flowers in dad's underwear?

Why is Technus wearing a bra and doing the cha cha cha?"

It feels like I'm gonna die, someone pleas get that image out of my head!

Danny:" Someone get a marshmallow Embers hair is on fire, can I get mars with that order?

Who gave that mouse a nut case? What da chees doodle are you drawing with a bold man for, Sam?"

Oh no I'm on the floor again! Danny suddenly takes a beach ball out of his pocket and blows it up.

Danny:" I know you have laser powers Vlad but I have something stronger! "

He throws the beach ball at me yelling: "Beach ball pow!"

He suddenly turns around and around saying:"

The milky way is made of toothpaste and angry oranges."

He suddenly points out in the room saying:

"I'm telling you that chair is glaring at you!

The doorbell just screamed in horror, I think we have a demon on the door, oh wait it's just Justin Bieber."

He shakes his hands in front of him saying as he throws them up in the air:

"Wah, wah wah, wawawa wah wah wa, I'm the mighty mighty disco king!"

My whole body hurts and my throat is so dry. I spot a glass of water on a table and I get closer to it as Daniel says:

"Watch out for flying tomatoes to day and we might get attacked by one month old sausage if you don't go on a date with the apple.

It's a purple monkey in mom's draw that spits flames on Jazz's book about banana hunger in 3069."

I manage to stop laughing so hard and take a sip of water but I suddenly spit it out as I hear young Daniel utter the next words and starts moving around:

"Moon prism power make up!"

I'm shocked and can't help myself from turning in to a laughing mess on the floor as Daniel says:

"In the Name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

I'm shaking with laughter as the little badger leaves the room just like last night.

**End…**

**I hope you guy's a satisfied I made this only cuz someone asked me to make one more…**

**^,^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny's P.O.V:**

Lucky me, because of a ghost that destroyed the classrooms on Friday the weekend was longer. Normally this would not have bothered me but we were staying at Vlad's place and that does not promise anything good for my family. But what I'm wondering about is Vlad's strange behavior this weekend.

He has been rather sleepy and laugh at random times for some reason. He told my parents that he just remembered something funny someone said. And when we had dinner I asked for macaroni he practically laughed is head of? I mean what is so funny with macaroni?

**Vlad's P.O.V:**

I don't know how much sleep I got this weekend but Daniel has been so hilarious. I decided to ask Skulker if he wanted to hear it too. I don't honestly know why I did, but my mood have been rather, comical. So I blame it on the laughter.

**Jazz's P.O.V:**

Seems like my plan is working and if I'm not mistaken Vlad will soon all so sleep talk and walk. It's just a matter of time before the psychological reflex kick in. I just need to plug him too tonight and put the recorder up again to see if something fun happens again. But honestly I can't get the Sailor moon thing out of my head. Danny would have been so embarrassed if he knew he did that!

**Later that night: Skulker's P.O.V:**

I arrive late just as Plasmius said I should. I don't know what he really want me to experience by this. I mean sure the whelp has good puns but sleep talking/ walking?

I arrive at Master's study, to my disappointment I find Masters asleep at the desk.

I can hear him mutters something:" Who buttered the glasses?"

"What?"

Vlad speaks again a little clearer:" No it isn't a waffle it's a waffo!"

Suddenly another presence arrive in the room. I turn around to find the whelp.

He has his hands over his head as he says:" The piano got kittens."

What I think to myself again?

Danny:" OMG, it's raining books! And there is a computer inside the dragon!"

Vlad:" There is a doctor in the teapot! And the rode roller is sleeping in a compass!"

I give out a chuckle okay I know what Plasmius meant but I didn't think he would do it too.

Danny:" We sail on the seven seas, eat the disco rise!"

Vlad:" The spider is playing violin!"

Danny:" This world is a monogram!"

I laugh a little this is starting to turn out interesting.

Danny:" Let's sleep on new ice-cream!"

Vlad:" No it's a tart couch!"

Danny:" And the bathtub is made of chocolate!"

Vlad:" A lonely package sung by a headache."

I laugh harder, this is just plain hilarious and weird beyond imagination.

Danny:" Fish are flying in bubbles! Go yahoo, Google it!"

Vlad:" However long the needle is 4 o'clock."

Danny:" Smoochy-smoochy, lalula, lali-lali laaa-aaah, hiya-ta-ta..."

Vlad: "Hit the key some more!"

I squirm in laughter. My suit, it's hard to operate it. I have to land it or I will be crashing in to everything, the laughter is taking control over me.

Danny:" All alone dose a parrot walk! I once stabbed a ghost with a pencil. . ."

Vlad:" That statement needs to be about 20% cooler. Or a cat, A cat works too."

Vlad, cat, LOL!

Danny:" Are we going to rendezvous?"

Vlad:" Altogether childishly clap and purposely out of order - look!"

Danny: "With a crooked gait 1,2,1,2. It's loud and clear it's 5,2,4!"

It's hurting so bad what are those to on about?

Danny: "Hurry, dance, just like the idiot you are. chuu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta, chuu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta."

Vlad: "The world is melting and dripping into space. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 2, 4, aiya aa iyattatta 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 2, 4."

Danny:" Quickly the dance ended in a snap! *chu* *chu*. Kalinka, which is the snowball tree, it has a speedy tempo."

Vlad: "A headache brought up a package today.

Danny: "Both of us getting sick breaking to song."

Vlad:" What people don't know in La lu la."

Danny:" Is WE'RE BOTH CRAZY MATRYOSHKA!"

Hurt pain, laughter, why. But then the whelp leaves the room and masters seem to go back to only snoring.

I have to tell ember about this! I think as I fly off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ember's P.O.V:**

Okay after what Skulker told me, I just got to see this for myself. I flew in to the Dipstick's bed room, but was careful so I didn't act threatening, so his ghost sense would not go off.

I know that the Dipstick's parents can't hear me, because of an invention called the Fenton ear plugs.

He turns around and says: "The junction is full of monkeys and phones."

He walks out of his bed and on to the sealing for some reason. But I must admit that was random.

Danny: "Picture is taken click, click, click. A ki ko lo I d, A ki ko lo l d, what is that?"

I giggle a little, he continues in circles around and around.

Danny: "BA NA NA, BA NA NA, BA NA BA NA BA, BA NA NA, banana! Banana split, sit, sit."

I giggle more, that was weird but funny.

Danny: "What's a Lawson? The opposite of a distinguished person is a leech."

I clutch my side I haven't laughed so good sins I was alive. I still don't get why he aren't dizzy yet.

Danny: "Ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa bye, bye! Spin once around and Do it again! Wahaha."

He jumps up and down after that, it looks rather comical with the pull of gravity.

Danny: "Hart go to coy; it's so fun to do the ompa, ompa. The opposite of delicious, I don't want to eat."

I laugh out right that was fun.

He suddenly rolls on the sealing saying: "Pakapaka, Telephone, pakka, ring, ring, ring. Pakapaka, compact, run, run, run. The earth is round, so it's easy to roll around."

He stands up and just walks now, but I'm on my knees, I bet not even Pariah Dark could stand up against this.

Danny:" The opposite of tears are, just as I thought, tears. What do you get of Lawson x Vocaloid =? : Vocalowson. Don't tell anyone that."

He does a spin and sits on his bed facing the wall. But I'm on the floor anyway. I'm shaking with laughter.

Danny: "Your value is… 105 yen desu~. What is that in dollars?"

Completely happy is, in the end, crappy. Who needs an ending that is that sappy?"

He seems to go back to regular sleep now, but I can hardly move from my spot.

Danny: "If a champion is toppled, he's just a normal person."

He went back too lightly snoring, but I'm grounded here for a while.

I have to lay here for at least 3 minutes, before I try to get back. I fly off thinking to myself; the girls will love this!

_At Vlad's place around the same time._

**Maid's P.O.V:**

Master seems to be so happy because of the gift he got from his friends. I don't know what's so special with those ear plugs but whatever, as long as the master is happy, the staff can take it easy.

I walk past his room as I hear something:" The chicken has to go!"

What? I think to myself as I peek in to masters room.

Vlad:" But from there is the difference of kindness, which, which, whichever way you look, it'll stand back up again."

He's sleep talking. I giggle, maybe the earplugs was a good idea. This seems to be something funny.

Vlad:" Buzz, buzz, buzz, brrrrrring! It's the answering machine. If it's something that doesn't exist, let's make it!"

I laugh, I can't wait to tell Annabel about this, she is gonna love this.

Vlad: "It's all right if I put cheese on peperonchino? Let's accidently tell an exciting story."

I laugh more, thinking yeah, tell me, tell me!

Vlad: "Let the phone go all ring, ring, ring, riring. Today, today, today, something will change completely."

LOL, that is for sure. My body is hurting, but I got to get every drop of this.

Vlad: "Cam, cam, cam, camera. What's a yanbarukuina!

Reporters hate me, because I'm not real, -Idiots that don't know anything."

Ha, Ha, Ha, what a hilarious thing to say.

Vlad:" I'm an open door -Oh no -Oh no-Oh no! Go eat the paper paprika with Pluto."

I'm in laughter and pain. But I can't help to thing; the dog, the sailor or the former planet?

Vlad: "Joker is the top hat of oblivion.

That's my piece of peperoni you spook…"

I laugh more, but it's seems to be over. I run of to tell my friend what I just witnessed.

**A/N I'm burning for you guy's (and gals) today. Literally, I managed to get my hair on fire. But it's never so bad that it isn't good for anything. Because I got my hair cut for free afterwards and it looks nice. ^,^ I hope I updated fast enough, it was so fast that it was practically on fire. LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitty's P.O.V:**

"Ember, Penelope, we should ask Nocturne if he can make the halfa's fall asleep so we can hear them sleep talk."

Ember:" that is a wonderful idea! What do you think Penelope?"

Penelope: "well I can use it as black mail, so I'm in."

**Later.**

**Penelope P.O.V:**

"Come on Nocky, it will be fun. And it gives you more power."

Nocturne:" very well."

**Even later amity park.**

**Ember's P.O.V: **

We found the two halfa's fighting over the park. We all turn invisible and Nocturne uses his magic to make them fall asleep. We bring them to a secluded place so we will not be disturbed. And put the earplugs Penelope got while we were searching for them. We can't have them waking up now can we? Now the fun will start.

Danny:" Pudding shines with more cryptic power; it's a slightly dangerous feeling!"

Vlad "Where can we go from here? Happily sing a sad song."

Danny:" The excitement can't be stopped by hats; it turns in to more dramatic love, hallelujah!"

Vlad:" He's never had it, but he hates pumpkin pie, who knows why?"

The girls and I are giggling wile Nocturne is snickering.

Danny:" Please darling! It's going pit-a-pat, shoot the piñata!"

Vlad:" You said? You said?" said a little turnip head"

Danny:" Balalaika with a pure, pure heart! Love me! S! O! S-O-S!"

Vlad:" Now you see that there is no longer a coffin and how boring is that?"

Those two are the best entertainment there is!"

Danny: "Who do I pray to, to straighten out this problem of a crooked tongue?"

Vlad: "The unneeded meaning of start and end is like pie."

Danny: "To the disappearance of my soul means to go to the doctor willingly."

Vlad:" Do you wanna terminate me? It's no effect in your electric rosary."

My sides hurt again. The others seems to experience it too.

Danny: "Chirumiru It makes you smarter! At least that is what I think."

Vlad: "Who remembers characters?"

Danny: "Chirumiru, Chirumiru, healthy Chirumiru We've got energy~ Chirumiru, goes to your head when you drink."

Vlad:" From the window of madness, goodbye potato swirls."

This is like totally random. LOL!

Danny:" Soup, it brings your head to full bloom!"

Vlad:" Like floating on air is to eat a pear."

Danny:" Iron, minerals, and vitamin C fit the fighting fairy's taste!"

Vlad:" A carefree life is to eat frozen tuna with a knife."

If I was alive I think this laughter would have killed me.

Danny:" You've called me an idiot for hundreds of years! But I just eat tea."

Vlad:" An illusion that can't end, when it's over your head like a pig."

Danny: "Order now from Gensokyo's TV shopping channel and get another can free!"

Vlad:" Unable to run away from the coco clown, in the cat's litter box."

The dipstick and Plasmius makes us laugh so hard we are reduced to rolling on the ground.

Danny:" Like the corruption is continuing no one will eat butter on bread."

Vlad": The discovered conclusion, disappearing is acting like a tree that has to pee."

Danny:" Outlines fading to black then to purple than to pink, the whole world fell down the drain in the sink."

Vlad:" In the darkness, there's no such thing as light because it's made of gingerbread instead."

Man those two are funny.

Danny:" From the inside of madness, goodbye, hello, farewell, hi, you there? Talk to me? Have to go, sayonara, moshimoshi, what?"

Vlad:" Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past corridor of the toilet before?"

Danny:" Hey, you're a special fish, I want to talk to you, so I get the marmalade too."

Vlad:" Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know clockwork said I had to go."

They should not be called halfa's but humors. Wait that is stupid HA HA.

Danny:" Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot, that pink panties are bats in cold ice."

Vlad:" Can't see the dark already, the moon pow is at its chocolate spark."

Danny:" The days are longer, when you eat shoes out of the dryer."

Vlad:" But that also must sink with the ballet and hula-hoop I think."

Danny:" Sanity... what is that? To be frightened by a pussy cat."

Vlad:" I want hola-hat!"

They are finished now, but we all agree we got to do this again. So I take with me the ear plugs and we fly to the GZ.

**A/N. Guess what I did in English class?**

**You know what I love, when you tell me which lines you like ^,^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maddie's P.O.V:**

Jack and I originally went out to look for Danny. But when we found Phantom asleep? In a tree, we just had to observe this weird occurrence. We hide nearby in case this is a trap.

Phantom mumbles something:

"Gun, gun, shoot bubblegum gun. There is a place in Norway called Moe."

I look over to Jack a questioning look in my eyes but I could not help the tug at my lips.

He only gives me that look that tells me that we have to be quiet and listen, and we do so.

Danny: "A bus left Plasmius Mansion; three people boarded

At school, one left and half a person boarded

At Lancers-san's house, two people left; so how many passengers in total?

The answer is, the answer is, zero people, zero people

That's because, that's because, There are no buses in a strawberry!"

That was actually funny and absurd. He suddenly jumps off the branch. We prepare to attack but he only runs around in the air acting like an air plane saying:

"poppi poppi po poppi po-poppi poppi po poppi !"

I clamp my hands over my mouth that was hilarious.

He speaks again:

"Come on, drink this! Rat juice. You like my juice, don't you?

I've decided that you do, starting right now! So drink up!

You have to pay it costs 200 yen! Light-boiled to get the juice.

My most recommended is rat juice. It's bursting with life a... aa... aa... a... a... aaa...

Come to love the juice!"

I was snickering inn to my hands and so was Jack, this was so absurd behavior from a ghost and hell, he was funny. He now jumps up and down.

Danny: "Is Cirno included in the tea-break meal?

ribbitribbitribbitribbit ribbitribbitribbitribbit ribbitribbitribbitribbit.

So time for some frog jump training again today, up the stone steps!"

If he keeps this up I don't know what will happen.

Danny:" Its tail wriggles the flagpole of Destiny!

Everything will be OK as long as the coconuts settings are fine 'n good

With energy, everything is 1, 2, 9!"

Tears are welling up in my eyes. He play's that he wears a hat.

Danny: "Inside my hat, the frogs are croaking. Taking it off would unleash zillions of 'em, I won't lose to any behemoth that easily!

Those wriggly snakes have tails, but I don't, so I'll have to borrow from that fox."

My sides started to hurt….

"Thank you for your business.

The beans, ahh they hurt!"

Jack takes a hold of me looking like he is about to burst with laughter.

Danny: "IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT

Wait, no, I'm not an idiot!

IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT

The one saying idiot is the idiot!

IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT

What, how annoying! You idiot!

IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT

They watch it 1000000 times, what ignorant fools!"

A snicker managed to sneak its way, away from me.

Danny: "What is this about? I may as well say; Good job, anger management!

What the hell are you talking about!"

He lifts his hands.

Danny: "Until the earth quakes with thunder! We'll stamp the ground! With stamps.

Because I'm clumsy…. All I can do is hug you~ SUCCESS! "

He runs over and hugs the tree.

Danny: "Snakes, snakes, Faster, faster, gulp it all down, there is no limit!

I don't understand your feelings… Won't you be able to forgive me? PRECIOUS! "

He talks to the tree."

I can't hold it in any longer I burst out in laughter and so dose Jack. Phantom wakes up and flies of so fast you could mistake him for a bullet. I have to go home and put this in my files, and I don't know what will happen next time I see him. But I bet I would laugh again just because of the memory of this.

**A/N its true there is a place called Moe over here. Hope you liked it! And tell me which lines you like best or what surprised you the most! ^,^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Late one night.**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I was going to play a prank on Vlad, so I went to his place. I went through the wall. Because of my improved night vision I could see that Vlad was wearing the earplugs mom and dad gave him. He turns around in his bed mumbling.

Vlad: "To the blue berry."

What?

Vlad: "Just to pin point the situation that's a Porcupine avalanche!"

He's sleep talking, HA HA.

Vlad: "I see pikachu on my head, so I quickly look away."

I like LOLed on that, that would have been funny.

Vlad:" Bounce with me, feel the energy, surprise is coming over me.

I'm just a raver singing La-La-hey, Ra-ra-ra-ra."

I clamp my hands over my mouth.

Vlad: "That's a horn, tut-tut. Yeah so you said.

I would kiss you if I could."

I just look at him in disbelieve, big evil Plasmius imitated a car horn. LOL!

Vlad: "I'm your teddy bear, the big bad wolf.

There is a tree in the hole in the ground, were a strange fashion goes around and around."

I think I'm giggling like a maniac. Wait I'm snickering, giggling is a girly thing. yeah, I'm snickering.

Vlad:" There is a wail in the night, swims around in Babylon light.

Chick said hi, chick said hi, la-la-la."

My eyes are filling up with tears.

Vlad:" Synthesizer is what I'm thinking in.

What's that, what's that, a high pussy cat."

HA, HA, HA.

Vlad:" Hm, nyan~ shosha nyan~ eeh snoga sha.

Rolling that a staling everybody falling down, down, down, down."

I take a hold of my sides, it hurts so bad.

Vlad:" The beat is gonna starve, ah, ah, ah!

Step no glass, broken stars, like, go boom! Hally-bally!"

My tears are spilling over.

Vlad: "Let's ride a hurricane to the sad sun!

Causing panic everywhere we go, hiding on titanic to the ship is sinking.

Let's have a sword fight with straws."

I don't think I laughed so hard in my whole life.

Vlad:" The C.I.A just got light sabers, run for your lives!

Hello fascination, is it your birth day or another occasion?"

I can't believe this!

Vlad:" Here's to you, glorify, my darlings are you terrified?

You play tuba, he play's violin and I play chainsaw! Boogie Bam Bam!"

It hurts so bad, Ha, ha.

Vlad:" It's like 80 degrees but I'm cold in between.

I am counting, 1, 2, 3 what more do you see?"

I'm about to laugh my head off.

Vlad:" Yapi randidaskadir ubasir? I still don't know what the lyrics mean, I just sing along.

Ring, ring, call me you have to call me!"

I can hardly take anymore.

Vlad:" I wanna play super-duper mega ultra-hyper Mario! I once tried a mushroom to get power up; it didn't go over so well. And the coins got really heavy after a while…."

He rolled over and kept on snoring. Next time I see Vlad I'm gonna give him a Pikachu.

Just for fun, and maybe a mushroom, so he can power up, LOL!

**A/N you know what I own and what I don't, if not look it up XP. Now tell me which lines you like! ^,^**

**If you can guess what my favorite line is, you can choose a line that I will put in to one of my chapters.**

**Here is the hint: you find it in chapter two, you can eat it but not what it's on. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Lancer's P.O.V:**

I once again sit here in detention with one of my most troubling students, and to top it all of he just fell asleep again. I was about to walk over and wake him when his sister Jasmine came in. she looked at her brother and smiled and gave me the; be quiet sign. She walks over to her brother and popped something in to his ears, as I looked on in confusion.

Jazz:" just a little more time and he soon will…"

She stopped as her brother mumbled.

Danny: "I put a cat in the toaster and the nyan cat came out."

Are you puzzled nope, Are you puzzled- nope, Think there is some hope, Faint but very soft."

I looked on stunned, as Jasmine only laughed.

Danny: "If your brain is liquid, If your brain is liquid, you just have to wing it.

S.O.S. she's in disguise, S.O.S. she's in disguise, because the night doesn't have purple eyes."

Okay I must admit that that was a tad bit funny.

Danny:" Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy, The moon's awake now with eyes wide open like dinner plates. Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday, but in the weekend I will go piñata jumping."

Okay I'm laughing now, but what can you do?

Danny:" I know a song it goes like this.

1 Is that a PAD?

2 Please don't joke around

3 It's a PAD isn't it?"

This is just plain funny.

Danny:" 4 ..Maid..size...It's a PAD.

5 *flusteredflustered*

6 Hey~!

7 Hey!"

I don't know what he is on about, but It's funny none the less.

Danny: "8 cut it out you guys

9 Come on let's see

10 That's rude,

11 Don't do that."

It feels like I don't have enough oxygen in my body for this.

Danny:" 12 My~ (-)

13 Please stop

14 Wait

15 He~y He~y

16 This is embarrassing"

Well at least he makes up for the boring detentions he have had me watch him.

Danny:"17 Don't come closer

18 Something about the Devil *cough* Vlad's Mansion

19 Something about PADs

20 Flan too..oh ya?

21 Ahahahahahahahahaha"

HA, HA, HA.

Danny:" 22 Who does tasteless things like this?

23 You guys are so childish

24 Fu wa~a

25 Everyone hide"

Well at least he can turn out to be a comedian.

Danny:" 26 *silent sneaking*

27 (...) fu wa~a

28 there...

29 They fit nicely

30 I knew it"

I snicker some more.

Danny:" 31 This is embarrassing

32 Fu wa~a how stupid

33 Fu wa~a st-st st-st-st-stupid stupid

34 something about seeing"

I haven't had a so good laugh in a long while.

Danny:"35 N-nothing.

Who translate these things anyway?"

Jasmine looks over at me.

Jazz: "Let's keep this a secret, okay."

I just smile and nod.

**A/N next chapter will be written by a guest author. This person was the one to guess first what my favorite line was. So I hope you guy's (and gals) will like it.**

**Remember to tell me which lines you like ^,^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise everyone this chapter is written by: Oak Leaf Ninja**

Vlad started to snicker as he hid the camcorder in Danny's room. Danny moaned and stretched out sleepily.

"The lemon drops look so tasty from over the rainbow." Danny mumbled. Vlad stifled a giggle. If this was him now, imagine later!

"The monkeys don't accept you as their counselor." said Danny crossly. Vlad frowned at that one.

He could be consular of monkeys!

"Whaddya mean I can't eat Vlad's head? It's organic!" He started to laugh.

"Sleeping beauty despises trolls.

Bananas! They're everywhere! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He let out a few more

snickers.

"No, Vlad, don't lick the pillows... they give you cavities."

"TO THE DANNY MOBILE!" Copyrighted, little badger, thought Vlad as he snickered some more.

"I just love candy canes doin the limbo.

DEsiree, why is there a sock monkey in my sock?" Vlad tried to contain his laughter.

"The hulahoopers go wild for you Sammy!" Vlad couldn't hold it in much longer.

"No! No! DON'T EAT THE RADISHES! DON'T DO IT!

Pencil, why did you leave me? WHY?" A laugh escaped.

"Do you like pie? I like pie. Do you know why I like pie? Cuz it tastes like fruitloops!"

"I know that you know that she knows that he knows that she knows that she totally doesn't know but somehow you know... You know?" No, I don't know.

Thought Vlad.

"Crocs go munch on Skulker's lunch. They didn't like the peperoni, though.

BAD CROCS!"

Vlad couldn't contain his laughter. He burst out laughing and left with tears streaming down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. Before I start I want to say or rather introduce my muse/plot bunny Alice Yume.**

**Alice:" I will be seeing forward to see you guys more often. Whahahaha".**

**Me:" She is the one who attacked me with all these crazy ideas, and when she starts bugging me there is no going back."**

**Alice: "I don't let her sleep, I don't let her use the bath room in peace, not even in class" (evil smirk).**

**Me": And you intrude on everything I do lately not to mention my private messages!"**

**Alice:" But it was funny with the bad guy in the tutu being defeated by a ghost platypus!"**

**Me: "I wonder how I still can stay sane with you around?"**

**Alice:" let's start with the story!"**

Maddie's P.O.V;

I walk up the stairs and then I am passing Danny's room when I hear.

"Squirming chocolate beaks! That is toast talons, save me!"

I peek in to the room finding my son sleep talking.

Danny:" Nuts, Mad – Madness, Insane – Insanity, Assassin/killer, Psycho – Psychopath, Paranoia –Paranoid, Crazy – Craziness, Fruitloop."

I wonder what is my baby boy dreaming of?

Danny:" Play, repeat, Reverse repeat, change repeat and original repeat, repeat sequel again and again."

I giggle a little, this reminds me of phan….. I stop that thought right there. Danny's not like him.

Danny:" I want to hit someone with a leek. Everybody do the polka!

He's not wearing underwear get him! Kick face, hit him, he flew outer space!"

I can't hold in a snicker he sure is cute when he does that.

Danny:" Everybody on stage let's eat snacks!

Dance on a gigantic CD player."

Ha-ha is everybody sleep talking now. Who's next, Vlad?

Danny:" Imitate someone's dance, crash in the camera!

Walk on the table and look angry.

Jump on your butt on a bed of negi!

Fill a room with a drink, multiply a little person."

I'm so glad I gave Danny a pair of the Fenton earplugs or he would have heard me laughing.

Danny:" Drive past a motorbike in top speed on a bike and a one wheel bicycle. And let the rode roller, role over the motorbike.

Sing at a mafia's meeting, than fight them with oil and leek and win.

Steal a bunch of Yugio cards, play other games and the cards turn in to ash.

Fight a bunch of robots in space, power up a super song and win with the power of the voice."

Ha, ha, ha. Like anyone could defeat someone with their voice, that is about as possible that someone is half ghost!

Danny:" Land on stage in a cool new costume and then cut for commercial brake.

Neko-Miko Reimu!

Ai shiteru~( I love you!)

Neko-Miko Reimu

Nani shiteru~? (What are you doing?)"

I wipe away some tears. I have no idea what he is saying.

Danny:" Money offering= 300yen!

Scary bugs everywhere!

Banana boat! "

I giggle some more.

Danny:" Fuji, Hawk, Natsu?

Nomu, nomu, drunken frenzy!"

He rolls over in his bed, sleeping peacefully once again. I close the door as I whisper;" sweet dreams Danny." 

**A/N**

**Me:" I know but should I add the disclaimer? I don't own DP!**

**Alice: "whoever that doesn't know who owns it, is a complete idiot I mean common is that really necessary I don't see the point in it! Everyone know who owns it!**

**Me: ah, shut up Alice Yume!**

**Alice: G… take it easy.**

**Me (looks at her angry)**

**Alice: I'm leaving.**

**Me: oh no you get back here Alice Yume, you are going back to your cage!**

**Alice: No I'm taking over the world with a marsmellow! Whahahaha!**

**Me: oh, no not again! And please tell me what you like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vlad's P.O.V late one day:**

I came to visit my lovely Madeline and young Daniel, Jasmine would be there too, but that hardly mattered. But I have to keep up with that oaf…sigh.

I knock at the door. After waiting a bit the door opens and I hear;" V-man" as my lungs get crushed.

I wheeze out:" nice to see you too Jack, but I would like to breathe too." He lets me go not noticing the sarcasm in my voice.

"Sorry V-man".

"Don't worry, it is okay"… but I add under my breath; "you have done worse".

Maddie comes in to the living room saying;" are you ready Jack?"

Jack reply's;" not yet Mads, Vladdy just came over."

"Oh, did he now…"

Jack looks at me:" Mads and I were heading out to shop groceries. But the kids can keep you company while you wait v-man."

"That's fine, Jack." At least I got the chance to see how Daniel is doing.

Maddie and Jack leaves out the door, and I decide to go up and see what is going on.

I hear a mumble from Daniels room.

"That's an Innocent key.

Love & Hug, Hug & kisses. Love & hug, Hug,& kisses."

I peek in the door and find Daniel asleep at his desk drooling all over his homework.

He mumbles again; "Homework Never Ends!

Wh-what did you say?

The homework is still blank!"

Is he dreaming about homework?

"There is no time to move your mouth, somebody help me with math!

I don't have the time to do it, why don't I use the abacus?

Wait! Don't you have it buried in your head!"

I let out a soft snicker; he is at it again…

"To "make black and white means" to settle unfinished business.

Three plus one is...eight?

At this rate, I'll never finish!"

I let out a laugh, well at least he is right about not finishing…

"Yes, I'm really in a tight spot!

I'll doodle in Sam's notebook while she is not looking~

Aah~! My notebook is burning! Skulker!"

HAHAHA! I clamp my hand over my mouth.

Now I'll get revenge and fill your notebooks with doodles!

Wait... it was actually drawn pretty well... "

I look over at his note book, not bad actually… he can draw…

"This has already gone out of control...it seems that I really don't want to do homework.

I would like a bowl of Udon right now.

And Tucker has started to behave strangely!"

I shake my head in amusement.

" Aah, my homework has been burned to ashes...

And the other is filled with drawings!

When will this be over?"

"Daniel, only to you finish school", I whisper out.

"Wait a little, it's almost 4:00am already...

Waaaa~

And even now, in spite of everything, time keeps on ticking away slowly...

Could I call Clockwork so he could stop time for me!"

Who is Clockwork? A dream figure or someone he knows? Nah it must be a figment of his imagination. If there were a being that could stop time I would know.

(A snicker is heard in a tower in the GZ.)

"The bright morning sun has arrived...I haven't finished any of my homework yet?

Of course I couldn't finish anything with ghosts all around!

What! Jazz has already finished all the homework!"

I shake my head I close his door and walk down in to the living room. And plop down laughing at the couch. Daniel is so amusing.

**A/N I hope you like it! If you read Shit happens. I'm sorry for all the waiting but I'm waiting to get the chapter back from my beta reader. And she has been pretty busy. So we have to wait a little longer….. I'm sorry. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sam's P.O.V;**

Tucker, Danny and I were studying at my house. My parents were at one of the fancy parties they always go to, so grandma is in charge of the house.

But what I wonder about is why Jazz gave me a set of Fenton earplugs, and a note saying to put them in to Danny's ears if he fell asleep.

We work hard with the usual ghost attack in-between. Danny fell asleep in to the math about 5 minutes after starting it.

I went and plugged the earplugs in and sat down with Tucker explaining what Jazz told me in the letter.

Tucker; "That's weird Sam why would Jazz do that?"

"I don't know Tucker let's just wait and see."

We look over at Danny when he started to mumble.

Danny; "Pudding pop start I want a pop tart!"

I LOL at it, I laugh so hard.

"What the?"

Danny:" I don't want a line break, I want a line bread!"

Tucker:" so that's why!"

Tucker looks at me with a large grin plastered on his face.

Danny;" Pumpkin pie, pirates eye, Polly said good bye!"

" Is he talking about Youngblood and Bones?"

Tucker: "I don't know Sam."

Danny: "Election, selection do you got proper protection?"

Tucker smirked.

"Don't even say it Tucker, he is probably talking about wearing protection when you are using your bike or skates."

Danny: "Tele-palle, tele-palle, tele-palle…"

"I wonder what he is on about" but laugh I did anyway.

Danny: "Pikachu! Pika! Pi!"

Tucker fell over and I grab a hold on to my stomach. "HAHAHAHAHA"

Danny: "Wanna live,+Wanna save,+Wanna love,=…delectation…

Do not touch,+Do not search,+Do I crouch?=…rejection…

Wanna say,+Wanna cry,+Wanna die,=…frustration…"

Tucker: Why is he …Doing ….math?

Danny:" Cannot hear,+Cannot bear,+Are you near?=…confusion…

Gimme sounds,+Gimme guts,+Gimme bonds,=…aspiration…

Do not fear,+Do not clear,+Am I a joker?=…suspicion…"

"I do not know Tucker but what is going on in his mind is a mystery to me…."

Danny: "Gimme breath,+Gimme warmth,+Gimme truth,=…supplication…

Cannot wake,+Cannot slake,+Are you a fake?=…repulsion…

"For our sake I hope he is talking about Vlad."

Danny: "Mrs. Suzy had a tugboat; the tugboat had a bell,

Mrs. Suzy went to heaven, the tugboat went to-

Hello operator, give me number nine,

If you disconnect me, I'll kick you in-

Behind the 'fridgerator, lain a piece of glass,

Mrs. Suzy fell upon it, and cut her big fat-

Ask me no more questions; tell me no more lies,

The boys are in the bathroom, zipping up-

The flies are in the meadow, the bees are in the park,

Mrs. Suzy and her boyfriend, are kissing in the D. A. R. K.

D. A. R. K. Dark! "

Tucker and I were now squirming on the floor breathless from laughter.

Now I understand why Jazz gave me the earplugs!

**A/N check out my poll please! And do remember to tell me your fave lines!**

**And wear helmet when you use your bike I'm serious! One of my former class mates got hurt while the class was on a trip during gym. Hadn't it been for that helmet he would have gotten out worse for wear. And he got a broken arm! If I'm not mistaken they took the helmet back with them to school and are now showing the youngsters it; and tells the tale what could have happen that day if it was not for it. And I mean it that helmet is like cracked and all. Imagine that being your skull, that's not pretty now, is it!**

**And I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon. If I did why would I write fan fiction? **

**The song about Mrs. Suzy was found in a fic I like. If you want to know ask. But I let the owner of that fic tell you where it came from. But I thought it was so cool. And if you are reading, just to let you know that I thought it was cool and deserved to be shared. **


	13. Chapter 13

Danny:" Event must go full circle before it can be for filled. Okay Clockwork is rubbing off on me"

Danny sighs as they once again are going for a weekend at Vlad's.

Danny looks up at the lingering estate giving him some sort of foreboding that something is going to happen, which has happen before. But what it is, he does not know.

Vlad looks out his window at the GAV, who is rather a rebuild RV. He also has the lingering feeling of dejavu, but the difference is that he knows or believes he knows what most lightly is to happen.

But what really will happen that night at the chime of the midnight hour, only time can tell.

And therefore Vlad is waiting, several hours later. He impatiently looks at his clock one more second until midnight; he is still waiting on the little halfa.

And at the chime of twelve out of the wall fell a halfa fast asleep but yet so unaware of what he would do next.

And so the younger halfa star to utter his humorous words and has apparently taking a liking to something that has the same name as a hair product.

Danny:" It's time to dance, time to dance Shinigami, take your chance!

Everybody clap your hands, you have to clap your hands,

You got to do the dance, dance your way in to Soul Society.

Feel the rhythm of the beat, than stomp your feet

Everybody feels the heat! Ichigo turn up the beat!"

The older halfa is fighting a hard and long battle to not roll over in laughter, but he is slowly losing, to a soul reaper named strawberry, if you actually looked up the translation.

Danny": Take one step to the left than two steps to the right.

Turn around and wave your hand, turn to the side and,

Stomp your feet and you will feel the rhythm of the beat.

Wave your hands up in the air,

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! A Hollow is near."

But as of yet as the fight to survive the younger halfa's attack of laughter inflicting words, leaving the poor billionaire breathless, but still laughing. You might say he is laughing himself to death, but in fact he is already half way there any way.

Danny:" Make up a line, grasp each other's hands

The rhythm leads you on, everybody dance!

Stomp your feet, Oh dance to the beat.

One jump forward and one back!

You know the song, shake it down!

Let's jump on the ground! Beat the Hollow down!"

The older is squirming on the floor, messing up his usually wrinkleless suit, ruining it with dirt and dust strewn about in his lovely estate. The younger is still oblivious to what is happening around him or what he is doing, but only Clockwork knows why he is still uses the Fenton earplugs.

Danny: "Be careful what you wish for...It might come true...

Your imagination...Could be the death of you...

Grant your every wish, And your fantasies...

You're sad, you went mad had to do a Kidou on you.

I'm so lush, everything you want, but I use the Kiokuchikan.

Your fantasy...You want my spirit thread.

Can't resist...You know that!"

And yet what the pair doesn't know all to getter is that the lovely red head is peeking through the door camera in hand. But what she is going to do with her lovely collection we can only guess?

She might analyze it for future references, but what has taken over the teal eyed beauty's mind, we will never know.

Danny:" Your wish, Cross it off my list... I'm a plus you see.

Everything, that you ever wanted anything, nothing and all…That you've ever needed.

Come and dance with me... and I'll put you on TV.

Oh dam fishing nuggets.

Everypony dance!

Abracadabra, now I know what to do I wanna be a wonder girl, Abracadabra."

And still the phantom tortures Plasmius in to submission, with things he nor the author owns. But as of yet the silver haired man cannot even stand on his wobbly legs, and it only leaves us to wonder why he let this happen again. Even though he clings to his chair he still hardly can stand, and he can't even reach out to the sores of his discomfort, yet delight.

Danny:" You might be paralyzed but I know best this time.

I'm dancing with, the enemy that's my remedy.

I can see V stalking like a predator.

He haven't been here before,

Temptation calls like the apple.

But I will not be caught,

Read those velvet eyes, all I see is lies."

But as we all know there is always more eyes watching than we believe, and that is why in a tower of time a movie night is in ensue. With the time ghost and his so "delightful" one eyed friends is munching on popcorn from the 1990. But that is only the time master's joke and they wouldn't even know.

But at least they do not label them as a threat to them, and so on and forth Clockwork has once again saved his charge from the old sight of the observers.

Danny:" Poison, Killing my emotion, I will get you frozen,

Dancing is remedy, remedy, oh.

Stop, stop preying, playing.

Spin me like a kaleidoscope,

All we've got is the floor.

I've found the antidote, Music is the cure.

Oh, oh-oh, oh-ohLa-da, da-da, la-da, la-da, da-da-da, Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da, la-da.

And when the music fades away, I know I'll be okay,

Contagious rhythm in my brain, Let me play.

And so the child leaves the utterly spent older halfa to his dyeing laughter, and as of yet does not know of his nightly escapades.

**A/N what do you think about that? Going from serious to funny in a blink of an eye?**

**And please do tell me what you found funny and what you like. And do you find my placing of the disclaimer funny? -^,^- Review=Update. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

I know what is going to happen, I know it will hurt but I feel drawn to it.

I still don't know why, but Daniel I can't get enough of his ability to make me laugh.

I know somehow I need it, but why I do not know.

Ah here he comes, walking once again. He throws his hands around.

Danny:" There are gigantic green tennis shoes in the back yard.

The fiesta is on with a fin sticking out from the freezer.

An old turquoise car fell out of the sky!

We have visitors of another kind downstairs, let's go unwelcome them.

Wave the bazooka around like that!"

And the laughter takes a hold on me again;" Hahahaha!"

He does a spin and continues.

Danny:" Orange is glory!

OMG! Flying apples!

The ghost python is eating peanut butter!

Give me, give me now!

Give up you Baka or I'll set the toaster on you.

Wide knowledge of the late, Madness is the same place where you'll find true peace."

"HAHAHA" Will this ever end or?

He places his fingers around his eye, making a pair of fake glasses.

Danny:" And so beautiful you'll be in the Lost House.

I will seize your heart!

Before I knew it, I was saying "G'morning!" in front of my monitor.

After some time, I began to feel sleepy.

Despite being busy, I, like a spoiled child,

am being drawn in by your tempting words:

You are really stupid."

I wonder is he talking about someone or?

He smiles funny at me kind of creepy but I don't know if he does it on purpose.

He points a finger at me.

I was seriously trolled!

When I couldn't make it on time, and didn't know what to do,

rather than coming up with a good solution, I immediately gave up.

Stupid stupid stupid! "

"Daniel, Daniel why are you doing this, Ha-ha." He only walks up the wall, and goes in circles on the sealing.

Danny;" What is it that has been motivating you so much?

I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope.

Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?

Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!

I'll dye them with my colors.

A creative heart will never be disheartened."

Sometimes I wonder if he is talking right to me or if he is telling the truth in cryptic words.

But I have to hold on to my stomach to not burst.

He sits down and floats upside down.

Danny;" that's what they say, but I've already collapsed.

Hey, that won't do!

I randomly made something, but something seems to be missing.

I tried to find some contents, but I was soon worn out.

It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly.

If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least...

Forget about all your obligations and duties. "

It hurt to laugh but I can't get away, I wonder how many times have I done this, to myself?

He is now walking around me sideways in the air.

Danny:" Flowers keeps dancing to a tone of the middle-ages, but still will not retreat to the stars.

White Black Hospital Ward…. shiro, kuro, shiro, kuro, is worse than Walker.

Heavy Wooden Box has a violin tune that plays sadly in to the night, goodbye it says than hello, box ghost."

I still wonder how and why he started this, but I can hardly focus on other things than his words (LOL).

He opens a package he took from nowhere I know and opens it and pour it at my head, its fruit loops. I was so surprised over it, that I swallowed some.

Danny:" Emergency only, use if fruitloop is spotted. Banshee Strikes is sang by the ghostly wail.

Game is only play to an end.

An Evil Food Eater is the one that is a cannibal and ate himself, the fruitloop.

Never mind I'll continue to seek it."

Why must he insult me, when I'm unable to move. He just drift around lazily now.

Danny:"Destiny is 9 Kero in the Silver Forest.

Na-na-nice boat! Naro-naro- sails got wiggly tails.

Once upon a time there was an end to all and that's how the story goes.

The bats are laughing at the sparkling vampire, he was attacked by pixies.

He could not fly so he used a gilder, but he got no were because he was on a flat ground."

He hid his head with his hand and takes them apart saying:" Ah boo!", Like you do to little kids.

He leaves me here a mess on the floor once again, my little badger why?

HAHA-HAHA (coughs), why?

**A/N I hope you like it. Ps I hope you have done my poll. -^,^- remember to tell me what you like.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

I had asked Maddie and Jack if Daniel could stay with me another day and that I gave him a job as a comedian. But what I didn't tell them was that he was going to be asleep through the whole ordeal.

Before Daniel went to sleep I used the Plasmius Maximus on him so he would not change. And made sure he had the earplugs on.

We were just finish setting up the stage and a man introduces us.

"Okay people, this is Vlad Masters and the sleeping comedian. I'm not kidding the kid is asleep."

They clap a little unsurely.

Danny:" You got me Insane In Da Brain, with your fruitloopy rain. "

My face suddenly froze. And the masses roar's with laughter at my expense.

Danny:" Look in the mirror what is this? Popsicles is tart ice?

A little pinch of magic from outta boring life.

Trains are fishing around in the sky.

Vladdy, I'll be your Bokusatsu Tenshi! (Means; killer beating angel.)"

A Japanese guy fell of his chair and laughs really hard, honestly I had no idea what the little badger had said, but that guy seems like he liked it.

Danny:" The bat that can do anything!"

I was about to rub my face wen Daniel says:"

That´s disgusting, don´t do it, you big idiot!"

And the masses roar again.

Danny:" Death Angel has a bat and splashes blood everywhere!

If you are not nice I´ll step on you, tie you, hit you, kick you, be a cocktease and hang you.

Or maybe I´ll cut you, strike you, and tease you, pierce you, expose you to danger and spill paraffin on you."

My face went paler and paler, but those people only laugh on.

Danny:" The intelligent, sharp and thorny Excaliborg! pipirupirupirupipirupi~

Or maybe I'll just; I´ll embrace you, hug you and lock you in my arms, I´ll cry, and laugh and then I´ll kill you, Nah that's no fun!"

Okay this is definitely starting to scare me.

Danny:" Oh! The screwdriver just hit me in the face because it didn't like the yarn.

A customized wedgie is riding up my butt.

Nothing is fine, nothing is right; I'm running in a grave.

Look out the evil doll has a water gun!"

I got power to drive you insane, there is nothing I do better than revenge."

Somehow I think he subconsciously is taking revenge on me. But there is no way I can get out of here unless a ghost appears, but when you usually need one there at some other place.

Danny:" These days, every time I was planning to do something, that person's face appears!

24-7, he occupied my time! That stupid ballooned Baka.

let's start my work, but that person is disturbing me! Get a cat and leave me alone.

And I "really, really, really, really love" my job."

I quickly check if he was truly asleep and he was.

Danny:" But I'm conquered by that person, ugh! Seriously can you quit playing Dracula."

And people laugh even more one even shouted.

"I can't believe it the kid is still asleep!"

Danny:" Every time I'm trying to do something, I keep thinking about that person!

I'm fed up with that person! I'm serious I can't take another bite.

Now, I can't do anything without that person interfering in my life. "

They just laugh; this was definitively a bad move. I was supposed to humiliate him not the other way around.

Danny:" That person is always, always, always, always inside my head! And quit the spying bugs there annoying.

Let's leave him from my head for a while.

Let's go to the beach!

I just want to spend it for myself, just to spend it for myself! And have some melon."

I feel more melancholy, than a stupid melon right now!

Danny:" I was totally absorbed by the waves of ocean and I suddenly thought that he is going to annoy me any minute now.

I want to see more of the ocean, but then I saw that person! I knew it mint I told you so!

I couldn't do it, that person is always there. OK! I get it get away! seriously cut Gaga-ing around."

"ha-ha is he referring to lady gaga?" oh that just great what's is the next thing he is going to compare me to.

Danny:" Blossom, blossom, and let that person's flower blossom in some far away country.

And never wilts, meaningless, no fault, it's just a gamble. The coconut is right there.

Run, run, and run as I want! Aw common!

Can't anyone see what's happening here?"

"Was that a rhetorical question or not?" I asked myself but the masses only laugh at me.

Danny." Quit being a porch apple!

I will not play pinball with Pikachu, I don't even know what a pika is!

Quit messing with my head, chees, it hurts."

Finally the torture was over and he quieted down. The ordinance clap like there was no tomorrow. I just shake my head. And were ready to leave, wen the owner of the place ran over to Daniel and I.

"Mr. Masters." I sigh and answer. "What is it?"

"I know I was skeptic when you told me about the kid, but you were right. He is a totally new sensation. I wish for him to visit every Saturday evening."

My eye twitched. "You have to take it up with Daniel when he awakes."

"I will, Mr. Masters. Though I feel sorry for the guy he was referring to."

I just looked at him and said sarcastically:" of course you are."

**A/N review with at least a smiley if you like my story. But I love it when you tell me what you like and why. -^,^-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Danny's P.O.V;**

Funny enough Vlad got me a job I could do in my sleep! And I make a lot of money out of it, and my parents are proud I finally got to do something help full!

But I better get to sleep I think to myself, it's not long before I shall perform again.

**Vlad's P.O.V;**

I find myself at the same, place I did a week ago. I was trying to remember when this thing started but than a nightmare come to life on stage.

Danny:" Gocha Gocha Urusee! (Stop bugging me.)

Happy synthesizer I'll play a melody, that will almost reach the inside your chest, wait ewe!

Scattered faint one-sided love, it's a funny story, now that I think about, he is a nut case.

Everything seemed to shine so brightly, those days are smiling clearly, and I realized it was a lazier shot at you."

And they laugh yet again, me not an exception. It's like an endless loop of time; if I don't know better I would say father time was playing a trick on me.

Danny:" Do I have to remember only holding back?

"Would you become an adult? You don't have to do that!

I didn't know anything, but I couldn't say I didn't know, but sometimes you do when you don't.

"It suits you very well" I'm sorry I lied.

Boring "obligation" or all the things you hate, but that all for ya fruitloop. "

I don't know if I want to laugh cry or curl in to myself and never come out again.

Danny:" I'll erase them with this sound, (sounds of banshee like screeching).

There's one small thing, or really a big problem, but we'll worry about the monkey later.

That this useless me can do Plain words that can make your heart beat, like fish on wood.

I'll deliver them to you through electronic sounds, maybe me bye! Sayonara good bye!

Liking someone is not an excuse; we don't need "stubbornness", right? "

And every single jab he makes, make me laugh. Now I know what they say, you can die of laughter.

Danny:" If you blame it on the era and give up, that's the end, this is a hologram.

If you don't step forward, nothing starts, ai, ai, look a shark.

Sorry, it's so late... You were sleeping, right?

I'm surprised! I was going to call too, but the phone started dancing and sang Japanese."

And yet I let the laughter ease my worries as I laugh relentlessly, hahaha!

Danny:" Like it's about to touch the heart's backside, it's really dusty.

The happy sound of two attracted people, like elephants on a platter.

Why don't you wind it up, Open the splendid box?

And Presto! It begins to sing. A dream of the beautiful days like pirate food on a ray.

The interior of the Jewel box, is entirely covered by mirrors of tomatoes?"

And here I lay shaking to getter with a lot of other people. I wonder if he knows I'm here.

Danny:" You can see your brilliant past, in the vivid reflection, really you're getting old.

Uptown, downtown, ghosts All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now!

You got knocked out by a children's toy!

Mixing up the styling like a giraffe in traffic.

Taking it back to the 90, Feels a little crazy?

Give it up; we just don't care ravers everywhere!"

But it's not like I can let him be now can I?

Danny:" Girl Scouts sell cookies to the dead and to Skulker none the less?

Your image over whelms my brain.

Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore!

Mayday, mayday, ravens in the pallor!

Daa taa daa taa!

Have You Ever Been Mello?"

But yet what this mere boy has done has nothing in compare, not even Walker could cage this.

Danny:" I know they are similar to vampires but they are called bounts, but I call them bounce cuz it pisses them off.

And I go off like bounce with me! And they are like we are gonna destroy the sereitey.

And I am like whatever I just need to change the batteries, and take a vacation to the soul society.

Ka e tiss?

Singing squeaking, Music box of time, old dusty but you still lick it.

The melody is, the parody of the time worn, Familiarity deludes you, in to a security feeling only bags can get."

Even if life is like crap, I can't keep the smile off my face.

Danny:" Good old ringing, Just remains in your mind, it's the box you closed just now, still has you caged like a rat on a sugar high.

Which you're opening and closing, the more indifference you pretend, against its temptation, don't fall for it!

The more tangled you get, just like winding Ivy, you'll get grown in to the ground.

I want warm milk, give it give it now!

Not, leave, out of control unstoppable tuna fish!"

And yet I wonder of some of the things he says is real?

Danny:" Tunas flow from right to left!

Wall of Tsukiji, I'll go on it anytime, be sure to always prepare for lean.

I don't know anything about you, so pasta it has nothing to do with it though.

Well, anyway, let's dance together, just you and me go caramel dancing.

Get into the slow rhythm, Forget all the bad stuff, I'm a moolusc, wait what is that?.

If you put me into takoyaki, It'll be tasty but, No, no, don't!

Sanity is lame.»

Somehow I find myself agreeing.

**A/N my story's live out of reviews! A smiley for goodness helps!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dash's P.O.V;**

Fentoad and I are in detention and that loser fell asleep.

I heard that he had a weekend job at some place. But he was the only one under 18 allowed in there.

I tried to confront him about it, but it landed us here.

Lancer just went to the toilet.

I look over at Fenturd when I hear a mumble.

"I say apple, you say pie, I don't know where is Chan high?

Lanananayeej!

Clap your hand in to the sea, come dance with me!"

I clamp my hands over my mouth. And think; what the?

"Let the dolphins skate away.

A mattes started to dace.

Chips shall have is son."

I try as hard as I can not to laugh. I really wanted to hear more of this.

"Tooke till y them the way, matte I ney.

Una luna toke dei!

Maladie is a dorth in skile dit.

What this is addle chatter what I'm I talking about?"

I look around I had to find something to stop my laugh with.

"The shoos is at this.

All you see is Ale ola ole, babe!

Holla de ole!"

Termers shock my body, even as I tried to take off my jacket.

"Even the popsicles are whiney.

Bambambambambambamba-bam!

Yeah you spaceman get to go!

Una diva vida?"

I got my jacket off and held it in a ball in front of my face.

"Come with us ne~a?

In a disco with a Virtual Diva.

If this wasn't bad enough we still have to roll the credits."

I gradually began to put more of it, in my mouth so I would not laugh out so loud.

"If you just nod your head I can't hear what you said!

So let the freaks, freak the squirrels out."

I'm just so glad no one can see me like this. With my jacket in my mouth.

"The pizza just grew wings, bet's on that it's chicken flavor.

Apparently I'm not a sane member of society.

Gotta do the space gecko!"

Lancer came in and looked dumb founded at me.

"Comom blow away your treads you are a real man, oh yeah you'll feel awesome!

Hey back it up a bit. Is that nightmare about a fritz?

I pop on my glasses and start falling!

Letts pound the sun!"

He smile and say; I see you have had a private concert with the sleeping comedian.

"Una luna is there for mey ehy ehy."

And me and Lancer bursts out laughing as Fantonail woke up with a start.

"Ghost, where?"

He blushed and rubs his neck. "No, ghost ehy?"

**A/N I hope you guys like my randomness! Don't forget to tell me what you like!**

**And next time a seller calls quote something from this. Like; gotta do the space gecko!**

**Bet you that would be funny.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Clockwork's P.O.V;**

I smile is I bring the phone I got with me.

"Clockwork what is that contraption for?" asks one of the observers.

"Well you'll have to wait and see I'm expecting a call and I want everyone to hear it so I am installing speakers here."

He looks at me, but I just give him a knowing smirk.

All is up and now I have to wait.

"Ring, ring, ring."

"What?"  
>"It's time" I say.<p>

I accept the call and it's connected to the speakers.

"seagulls, seagulls,

ah yes look we feed,

love sold yo till mail pogo

love, love sold yo mail pogo"

I get a couple funny looks and I laugh at their expression.

"Delicious, delicious

ah yes look we feed,

love sold yo till mail pogo

love, love shoot yo penguin

say Bador nah, bath's,

A crazy weird come a see dancing,

Eh pass Mina Mrs. Linda,

Tom is where a gem eh come look dad."

They look like they are straining to keep calm and collected.

This is better than the time with that guy who was running around with a kid on his head.

I just love to mess with them.

"Say hallo uncle jo!

I will do the maggot dance.

As if the stuffed lion could talk?

No I'm not wining I'm complaining.

Oh magic fingers!

That seagull ate my cheez doodle!

Cat, I'm a kitty cat and I dance, dance, and I dance, dance."

The goes one observer "Hahahaha!" he fell to the floor laughing. And there goes another.

"Oh look a hollow plane!

As I play cards a rabbit would randomly show up acting like he was from star wars.

You have seen it all when you see starscream have a talk about relationships with an earth girl.

Why is this not funny anymore?"

"ha-ha" there went five of them.

"Now wait that face is scary, wait it's your Granma.

Dancing with an egg is fun, round and round in circles we go.

Put the egg in to another shell and dance again.

Hide it in a box while you go to sleep.

Than spend quality time with it as you sing it a song."

I chuckle some more Danny really has them.

"Then play a banjo while the egg is dancing.

Than take it in a ride in your car.

And then do it all again."

"Clockwork what is this HAHAHA!"

I only laugh on.

"Now I want a coco choco!

I have a knife that can go through time.

Yah cuz a phone can grow corn.

I have a camel wig and a skirt that is made of dirt.

Let's have a pumpkins dance and a dress up chance,

And then we can go all out and play gaga."

" who…is…is.. this…!"

One of them says.

"Yo metal beard, I got a fever dream.

Let's do a dance, please put on a pair of pants!

Random stuff random stuff, tell me have you had enough?

Why are you wearing a bathing suit of meat?

Man you are puking glitter!"

"The sleeping comedian!" I say with confidence.

"If you have vomit in your hair, you are more than lightly to fall down the stairs.

You have a contract about sinks?

Product place meant is like hiding addicted toys in the basement?

Please don't beat me up but what does this have to do with a telephone?

Chihuahua, here Chihuahua there, everybody wants it everywhere, Chihuahua!"

"HAHAHA" "Clockwork who is that!"

"I'm not telling" I say as I disappear.

This was definitive the best joke sprung on them ever.

**A/N I was asked to make him call someone, so I did, but not anyone you thought about.**

**CW got his little revenge in the form of a joke!**

**You know what I own and what I don't!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Maddie's P.O.V; **

It's late and Vlad is staying over. "Sigh" Danny is never gonna go to sleep at this rate.

I put a sleeping pill in to his drink, I know Jack can get him to bed.

I walk out finding Danny glaring at Vlad.

I give them the drinks and Danny soon falls asleep.

But apparently since he didn't want anyone else to sit beside Vlad he fell asleep on him.

Vlad looks mildly annoyed but then Danny starts to mumble.

Danny:" Am, am gonna get you so scared!

I'm hunting you!

Do the monster dance."

I giggle, but Vlad only has that look that say's; not again!

Danny:" Begging for a shoe?

It's more fun if you run!

What is mammal?

What has this to do with the discovery channel?"

"Now that was random" I comment and Vlad nodded. Jack only smiles and enjoys his fudge.

Jazz snicker and hide her head in a book.

"Why the pudding?

Ew sweat!

What is a waffle house?

Shining bight Diablelo!

Rock around the rock. "

Jazz has begun to giggle with me. While Jack is beaming and Vlad sit's there with a pained smile, kinda creepy.

"So freaky scary cool!

Drop dead gorgeous, how is that possible?

Freaky she can fly!"

Jack:" where is the ghost?" And he runs off. Jazz falls off her chair. And I burst in to laughter.

Danny:" We got spirits, yes we do! How about you!  
>I'm a spirit and so are you! (Points at Vlad)<p>

I just like to mock don't I?

But it's for a good cores ain't it?"

Jazz has begun to go in to hysterics while Vlad looks totally dumbfounded.

I only laugh.

Danny:" Don't you gimme me them stars!

Really now?

Moon dune!

Why does a white rabbit write on the wall?"

I clutch my stomach it hurts but it's so funny!

Danny:" Get the dancing party on the floor!

Yeah do the paper gangster!

The peppers are empty!

Well I'm gonna do the Magot's Dance!

And chew on your head. (Points at Vlad again.)"

Vlad:" he's not serious is he?"

Jazz:" I don't ha-ha know Vlad, Ha-ha, but it would be ha-ha funny to see ha-ha him drool over ha-ha you!" 

Danny:" Okay I give up this is just as funny as watching headless chickens freaking run around.

Shake the cherry tree!

Letter lion!

If this isn't funny why do you read it?

Chicken watch!

Quit it with the violins already!"

I laugh out right even Vlad laughs now.

Danny:" Nice, nice horses don't bite off my head!

If the flower had power it would kick your ass!

Can't anybody take me seriously?

Emergence of the haunted?"

"Where dose he come up with all of this?"

Danny: "All the questions of the Comical World!

Shuka 7 funny face at the place!

Splaaash Boogie!"

HAHAHAHAHA!

Danny: do the bonkai on your tippy toes!

If I where you and you were me;

I would be a lonely old man in his forties and in serious need of a cat.

Hey looks shows over gotta go!

Jazz laughs like she just heard the funnies thing on the earth.

Vlad:" what kinda revenge is this?"

And Jazz laughs even more.

**A/N hey Alice is debating quitting her story so if you want to read more (or hopefully not so I can get free.) you have to tell her.**

**So what made you laugh this time?**

**Ps the sleeping pill has a little different effect on halfas, making him able to talk.**

**Is there really a point of doing the disclaimer you already know that I don't own it! **


	20. Chapter 20

Walker's P.O.V;

I finally figured out how to capture Phantom and that is when he is asleep. I now have him in my office to keep an eye on him. But suddenly I hear him talking:

"Let's Get Mad!

Banana, banana get them every where.

Your favorite Princess is back!

I have been stuck on the moon, but that's no reason to fret."

I turned my head in his direction, is he sleep talking?

"I sold your penguin!

Man that's a terrifying work of art!

Yeah. Watchu know 'bout Nightmare Night, son?

No reason not to move, there is a Graf coming soon!"

Okay I din't see that one coming.

"I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all, now how dose that work again?

Ah just take a nap!

You gotta duck that bridge!  
>Welcome Fillies and Gentlecolts; No reason to scream.<p>

So I'm gonna try blowing you all back with an Equestrian Voice!"

I shake my head wondering what the hey he is talking about.

"I'm howlin' at the moon And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon.  
>I'll bring the Nightmares Tonight.<br>Neon Genesis, now i bet that's flashy!

With a royal farewell And an animate spell,  
>you won't have long to prepare!<p>

I snort now that little punk is up to something in his sleep, what has this world come too.

"I mean like always and ever, ever, ever and ever. Yeah that is four times ever as in forever.

I've a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings, and he got a cat of all things.

Lovely, lovely scissors!

Something terrible is going down through the entire town, yeah like you guy's din't know that al ready!"

I grown, oh why, oh why me?

"If your not nice I'm gonna do the creeper!  
>wreaking anarchy and all it brings, yeah he really dose.<p>

But a lie plus a lie plus a lie makes it all just fine!

And I am not about to be your stepping stone for taking back the throne.

So hot like the box!"

I let out a laugh, he managed to get through my stone faced barrier.

"Who's the maniac with the chainsaw?

I know this really, really old n' creepy guy, okay he's my dad's age but never mind that, my point is that he is an hentai!

Clock is ticking, dude, clock is ticking!"

ahhh! Can't he stop that annoying babbling.

"You know what the best part about using a vacuum cleaner is? It dose not only get away those infernal dust bunny's but it also suck up ghosts!

Hey don't hire that monster!

I mean who jumps up the stairs?

No I'm not a doribo what ever that means!"

"Oh phantom you punk why?" I ask but only get his mumbling as an answer.

"Bred head! Is the opposite of egghead.

Ah my head is spinning and why am I going in circles?

Beard with bad wings! WHAHA 1,2,3,4!

Let's ride on top of a play train!"

If he continues this I'm taking him home! I scream in my head.

"Landandu!

If your gonna sing with me let me just get my earplugs!

Road Roller.

My heal hurt and quit it with the purple mushroom all ready!

Sorry my phone just ran out of energy."

That's it I cant tolerate him in my prison like this! It's not a place for laughter.

"Oh look a random windmill on roleskaters.

Epic face flashes, Now what the?

look a Dancing Samurai!

Image and audio are NOT MINE, wait i don't own most of the things in this, only my randomness!"

I dump him in his bed I can't take the Punk, no more!

**A/N good /bad news.**

**Bad news: My pc is on reparation cuz my cousins played ball in the house,**

**My beta is on vacation and she has to get through my chapter that is written for Shala.**

**I'm going on a 10 day rode trip with a really limited access to a compute/Internet.**

**Good news:**

**I have another computer to write on!**

**So that wont be a big issue other than the spelling thing.**

**(so it's a little old but it works.)**

**And you guy's if you want me to update you better leave me inspiration in form of a review! XD**


End file.
